


The Meeting

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Peter has to pee during a meeting, and Tony is ignoring him.-Day 1: formal
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Meeting

Peter tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn’t stop freaking out over the fact that Tony had ignored him twice already. He told the boy he would drop anything if he needed something. Right now, Peter definitely needed something, but Tony seemed more occupied with this meeting.

It made sense, though. Of course he was paying attention to the meeting. And Peter probably should be, too. But his bladder was too full to focus on anything other than that.

He tapped Tony on the leg again under the table, but the man just brushed it off, not even looking over at his intern to see what the matter was. It stayed this way for quite a while as he squirmed around in his seat, trying to ignore it, as well. 

He wasn’t as good at it, though. That much would be obvious based on the fact that it was his bladder that was about to explode, not Tony's. Minutes went by more and more slowly until Tony tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Kid?” he heard, and he opened his eyes, which he didn’t realise were closed. “Kid, you awake?”

“Erm, yeah.” Maybe now that the attention was on him, he could finally ask where the toilets were… 

“Great. Try not to fall asleep on us again.” He hadn’t been asleep. He’d been focusing so much energy on not wetting himself in a room with all the Avengers. But most importantly, his mentor.

The meeting carried on, and there came a point where he just couldn’t wait any longer. He tried his very best to stick out the contraction, but it was no use. It came out slowly, soaking his underwear, and then his pants, and then the chair he was seated in. And god, after the cushion had reached its limit, it started to drip onto the floor.

It was too late to tell Tony what was going on. Now his only goal was to hide it from everybody. He would never get over if they all knew. 

As it went on, Tony glanced over at him, seeing his red face, and immediately dropping the conversation he was in. “Kiddo, what’s up?” When Peter just lowered his face, Tony hesitated. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, m’fine.” He looked up, making eye contact with the man sitting next to him, and Tony only grew more worried.

“You sure?” But the boy only nodded, avoiding eye contact again. “Alright, well let me know if you need anything.” By this point, the others at the meeting table were staring at him, and they knew something was up, too.

But they all still went on with the meeting as if it was all fine. At least the attention wasn’t all on him. 

For another hour, it went on, and then people started to leave. Tony hadn’t heard from Peter since, so he had forgotten there was ever even a problem. He also got up, and Peter had no choice but to follow him. Fury was focused on his pants as he walked out of the door. So was Nat, though her expression was a little more sympathetic.

He did his best to ignore them all, legs shaking under the weight of his body. Tony still didn’t have a clue, and he was gonna do his best to keep it that way. He kept his head down as they continued out, not talking to anybody or even looking at anybody around him.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the backseat of the limo with Happy in the driver’s seat, Tony to his right, and Clint and Steve sitting opposite him. They knew what had happened, because they were staring right at him. Tony was on his phone, so he definitely wasn’t even paying attention at all.

“Kid?” came the voice of Clint. He felt awkward having to point it out, but nobody else was. “Peter, what happened?”

“M’sorry,” Peter mumbled, and that’s what made Tony put his phone down and look over at his face.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” He looked over at the archer on the other bench and then back at the boy next to him who said nothing. “Hey, what are you sorry for? You know it’s fine that you were trying to get my attention. I’m sorry, that meeting was just really important, I didn’t--”

“Tony,” Steve whispered. “He, erm…” He looked down at his suit, which was still soaked, and Tony followed his gaze, his eyes widening when he saw.

“Shit. Kid, why didn’t you…” And he realised that’s what Peter had wanted all along. Tears started to fall down Peter’s face, and Tony sighed. “God, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, Pete. Really, don’t even worry about this, okay?”

“It’s gross.”

Tony sighed. “It may be, but it’s not your fault, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’ll just sort this out, and we’ll never speak of it again if that’s what you want. Wait, Pete?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Where did you…?” He looked down at the floor in shame. “Was it during the meeting? Whatever it was, I’m not upset, okay?” Peter nodded. “Alright.” He pulled out his phone and started swiping through his contacts. He clicked on one and put his phone over his ear.

“Hey,” he said. “Listen, the kid had a bit of an accident at the meeting today.” It was silent for a few seconds. “Yeah, just the chair, I think… yeah. Thanks.” When he put the phone down, Peter sniffled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you,” he muttered shyly. “It was really irresponsible, and… sorry.”

“You tried, kid. Don’t blame yourself. I mean, it’s better that than you hurt yourself and hold it too long.” Peter groaned. “What?”

“It’s just embarrassing. Do we really have to talk about it, Mr. Stark? And… in front of them?” Tony looked up at Steve and Clint, who both seemed very uncomfortable. 

“Alright, alright, we won’t talk about it, then. But it’s fine. You know that, right?” Peter mumbled something. “What was that?”

“I just… it’s not like you’re gonna let me forget it, so…” Tony chuckled.

“Of course I won’t. You’re a great kid. Let’s just get you back to the tower and cleaned up before you go home, yeah?” Peter couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he nodded.

“Thanks.”

“No problem at all.” When the boy looked back at the floor, Tony looked to Clint with a thumbs up, and Clint just rolled his eyes. For the first time, Tony had been something other than heartless.


End file.
